The present invention is especially designed for use in restaurants or commercial dining rooms where substantial numbers of glasses of ice water are required. In most restaurants, empty glasses are stocked at a serving station which has an ice cube bin and a water dispensing nozzle and the glasses are filled individually by the waiters or waitresses as needed. While this system in general is satisfactory for low volume operations, it presents several problems in busier operations, particularly during peak periods. One obvious drawback is that a certain amount of time is required to put ice cubes into a glass and to then subsequently fill the glass with water. Where this task must be repeated for each individual glass to be filled, a substantial amount of a busy watress's time can be consumed. A second problem is one of sanitation in that, when pressed for time, the person filling the glass will frequently dip the glass into the ice cube bin, rather than using the ice cube scoop, thus brushing their hands through cubes in the bin.
The present invention is especially designed to simultaneously deposit into each glass of a trayful of glasses a measured volume of ice cubes and to simultaneously fill each of the glasses with a metered volume of water. The apparatus is so designed that its operation is completely controlled from the exterior of the apparatus so that manual handling or contact with the ice cubes is avoided.